The Twin Rises
by Sideshow Cellophane 26
Summary: A parody of 'The Moon Rises' by PonyPhonic (My Little Pony fan-made song), this is a songfic starring our favorite twin Samey! Er, Sammy! Tired of being bullied on reality TV and real life, Sammy lets out the bottled anger by following a bit of advice from the wannabe-princess Ella: song! Rated T for a little swear in there.


**I don't always write songfics. But when I do, I make sure I'm listening to Christmas music.**

**In summer.**

**The song I have parodied is 'The Moon Rises,' a fan-made **_**My Little Pony **_**song by PonyPhonic on YouTube. Look it up online, because it is really a wonderful song. This is possibly a little non-canon, since Sammy isn't convinced to hate her sister over-night, but more with Jasmine's advice. Thank you for reading this.**

* * *

><p>Sammy looked up at the sky from her window in their tree house. A single tear rolled down her cheek as the sun began its descent below her line of vision, casting hues of yellow, then orange, bleeding red, rose pink. She could see the sky on the opposite side becoming darker, the waning moon soon visible.<p>

Soon, she saw the first star, and decided to go for a stroll around the forest. She passed her sister, giggling about some unknown subject in her sleep. Sammy frowned—had Amy just mentioned that hated nick-name, Samey, while laughing suspiciously?

She continued down the tree, and heard high-pitched humming and animal sounds. Well, there was no wonder as to who _that_ was.

"Samey!"

She turned and smiled. The princess-like competitor was surrounded by her animal friends, and a bird flitted down onto Sammy's shoulder. "Hey, Ella. Why are you up so late?"

"I was just saying goodnight to my animal friends when I stumbled upon you!" Her bright smile turned down. "My, my! What has you so sad?"

She looked down. "Oh, nothing. Just . . . Um…"

She smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Well, it isn't any of my business, I suppose. You know what cheers me up when I'm sad?"

"Your . . . friends?" She eyed the bird on her shoulder, who flitted back to Ella.

She nodded. "Them too! But I also _sing_. When I was at my greatest time of need, I sang."

"Erm…You…_always_ sing."

"I _know!_" She twirled happily and sung, "_The magical sounds to your ear, singing your thoughts out for the world to hear!_"

"But didn't Chris ban singing on this season?"

She leaned in and whispered, "Honestly? I'm not stupid. I know Chris meant it for _my_ songs. _You,_ being someone who _doesn't_ sing all the time, can do whatever your heart desires!" With that, she danced off into the bushes.

Sammy stood there for a moment, and then continued onto a clearing where she could see the rest of the sunset and the growing amount of stars.

* * *

><p><strong>*CONFESSIONAL*<strong>

"I guess if it'll make me feel better . . . and hey, it's only Ella who can't sing, right? It's not as if I'm going to go around and sing my every thought out loud constantly," She laughed. "Don't want to get on that Honey Boo-Boo look-a-like's bad side!"

***STATIC***

* * *

><p>With a shaky breath and head pointed to the stars, Sammy began to softly sing. "<em>Now the hour has come at last<em>

_The soft and fading light_

_Has crossed the west horizon_

_And has bidden us goodnight_

_And what a lovely night it is_

_To walk a moonlit field," _She looked down, caressing a blooming flower with one hand. "_To see the softer shades,_

_That are by starlight now revealed_

_So why is it that now,"_ She looked back up, a breeze flowing her hair behind her back, "_When all is quiet and at rest_

_With the stars aglow and all the show_

_Is at its very best_

_The people of Canada_

_Should lock their hearts away_

_To shun this twin and wait instead_

_For her sister's sunny way?"_

She paused mid-step, glaring at her the mental image of Amy bullying her and clenched her fists.

"_Am I so WRONG to wish that they_

_Would see things like I do?_

_And am I so wrong to think_

_That they might…might _love_ me too?"_

Sammy wiped away a stray tear, shutting her eyes.

"Well…_Why _shouldn't_ they _adore_ me?_

_Is it not within my right?!_

_I'll not be overshadowed!_

_Mine is not the lesser right!_

_I've waited long enough now_

_For them all to come around_

_And though the BITCH may plead and threaten,_

_This twin will stand her ground!"_ Sammy grinned manically, standing tall. "_And all will know the wonder_

_Of Amy's DARK and deserving cry_

_When all her world is wrapped_

_In an eternal twinning lie!_

_So say good-_NIGHT_ at this,_

_Your final setting of the sun!_

_Tomorrow your lies are in darkness_

_This twin's time has begun!"_

She cackled madly, feeling her whole body being overcome by adrenaline, the urge to _do_ something about Amy's bullying, demeaning her on freaking _reality TV_.

And she _would_ do something. _Soon_.

* * *

><p>From off-screen, Chris watched this little musical number with a smug grin on his face. It was a shame he couldn't okay that little swear word she said out to the public—or let that 'no singing' thing slide. That would've been ratings <em>gold<em> right there. But also for the _sake_ of his ratings, he wanted to keep these twins on the show a little longer.

Things were just getting _good_.


End file.
